Easy Like Sunday Morning
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He loved those moments, when he could pretend that there was nothing beyond the walls of their loft.


Just getting a little Mike/Fi fluff up in here while I work on my more angsty stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Michael Westen always loved waking up with Fiona Glenanne.

Sometimes he would wake up first, and she would be curled up on his chest, her pouty lips parted and her long eyelashes fluttering against soft skin. He loved those moments, when he could pretend that there was nothing beyond the walls of their loft. He could run his fingers through her hair and stroke her soft, inviting skin.

Other times, he woke up after her. Most of the time she would be watching him, her head on the pillow just a few inches away, and a soft smile on her beautiful face. He always wondered what she was thinking while she watched him sleep, but he never asked. She would never tell him even if he had.

And sometimes, he awoke to Fiona straddling his hips, a hungry look in her eyes. Those mornings were his favorite. Sometimes they didn't get out of bed until well after noon on those particular mornings.

This morning, he awoke to something he'd never expected, and for a brief moment, panic engulfed his senses. His wrists were cuffed. His eyes shot open, and he came face to face with a devious Fiona.

Fiona smiled wickedly at him. "Good morning, Michael."

He struggled with the cuffs. "Fi…what's going on?"

"Remember what you did to me last weekend?"

Did he! He became excited just thinking about it, but his expression never gave that away. "Yeah, kind of," he lied, knowing damn well he'd never forget last weekend.

She straddled his hips and grabbed his wrists. Then she took one long finger into her mouth.

A shudder went through Michael as her lithe tongue ran up and down the digit. The things she did to him…

Suddenly releasing his finger, she lowered her head and began kissing her way from his neck to his collarbone. Her hips shifted slowly against his, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her.

Growling softly, Michael tried to reach up and grab her, only to be reminded of the cuffs. Swearing, he lifted his head and nipped at her neck. "Fi…" Her name came out as a strangled groan.

"I'm going to make you pay, Michael Westen," she hissed, placing her hands against his chest and pinning him firmly against the mattress.

He looked up at her, his expression a mixture of annoyance and arousal. "Oh, you are?"

"I am."

Moving swiftly, Michael wrapped his legs around Fiona and flipped her over. Then he covered her body with his, grinning wickedly.

She stared up at him. "That's it, Westen. I'm going to kick your ass." She jerked, but he managed to hold her in place.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the front door of the loft open.

Suddenly Fiona kissed him deeply, and as their tongues battled for dominance, she struck him solidly in the chest. Then she flipped him onto his back again and sat on his chest.

"Whoa! Can't you guys hear the door?" Sam Axe demanded, looking away from the bed where Michael and Fiona were engaged in a wrestling match/love making session.

Fiona growled and grabbed a sheet, wrapping it around her slender frame. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I think the question should be, why is Mikey wearing cuffs?"

"Because he's being punished!" She didn't move off of Michael.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Why do I even ask?"

"I don't know," Fiona retorted. "So why don't you leave, before I cuff you, too."

"Nah. You're not my type," Sam shot back.

Michael groaned and moved slightly, trying to encourage Fi to move her hips or get off of him. "Fi…"

Fiona glared at her boyfriend, refusing to move.

Sam shook his head, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Alright, alright, I know where I'm not wanted."

"Really?" Fiona's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah." He headed back to the door, glancing at his best friend as he passed the bed. "Good luck, Mikey."

Fiona started to say something, but Michael effectively silenced her by pushing her further down and thrusting his hips. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Sam shook his head and hurried out of the loft.

Didn't those two ever give it a break?

The End!

A/N: Yay, Michael/Fiona fluff! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
